Hypnotic
by madamada-chan
Summary: As Eclipse watches over a sleeping Raenef...


**Disclaimers:** Raenef is mine! ::runs away from Eclipse trying to burn her alive:: All right, all right! I was just deluding myself, damn it! Ouch… Do you have any idea how much a burnt butt hurts!? 

[Eclipse: Serves you right.]

**Warning:** OOC characters and utter pointlessness. If you don't like that then please hit the back button and read other fanfics instead or click on that small 'X' thingy on the corner of your screen, window, whatever. 

**~*~ Hypnotic ~*~**

Rise…

Fall…

Rise…

Fall…

The way his chest moves in an even rhythm hypnotizes me. His bright blond bangs framing his crease-free forehead and elegant eyebrows, and the way his long eyelashes meet in between his closed eyelids make me wonder how I ever manage to pull myself out of this dreamy state and wake him up every morning.

Watching him asleep seems to be my favorite hobby. Whether it's early in the morning before we start the day, or when it's in the garden when he's just taking a nap, he never fails to take my breath away. It feels wonderful seeing him like this, away from the world and all its troubles. How I wish that were always the case. That he doesn't have to worry about anything at all. The road to becoming a true demon lord is arduous, filled with so many perils especially to someone like him who practically wears his heart in his sleeves. 

But his demeanor can be very deceiving. His seemingly frail semblance belies his strong heart and iron determination. Those are the most important qualities in a demon lord. More than that, I think it's what drew me to him. 

No… not quite. 

Before that, I think it was his smile. It's amazing how the simplest gestures like a pat on the head or an offhanded compliment elicits a musical laughter from him that even now it still takes me by surprise. Whenever his eyes sparkle and his lips curve upwards to form a grin, his face glows with innocent joy. 

Speaking of those lips… 

No, wait. What am I thinking…? It's rude to stare at someone's partly opened lips when he's asleep. Especially if that train of thought leads to curiosity and wanting to find out how soft it really is and how sweet it tastes…

No. This is wrong. He is my liege and I am merely his minion. How could I possibly think such dire things? And more than that, Lord Raenef trusts me with all his heart. To take advantage of his unguarded state and his naiveté would be treachery. There is no excuse. 

But just this once… 

And he'd never know… 

Still…

What is it with me?

Loyalty to my master, indifference to other demons, and mercilessness towards mortals… Those were the only things I've felt before I met him. But ever since he came into my life, I discovered emotions I've never known I was capable of. Anxiety, hesitation, confusion… And most of all… is this fondness? I've never felt so drawn to anyone before. Not even to my previous lord.

_Anxiety…_

It's just an inch…

_Hesitation…_

Should I close the gap or not…?

_Confusion…_

True, it's just a simple gesture… But it can ultimately lead to consequences. Good or bad, I'm not sure. But one thing I'm certain of- I could never dare risk hurting him.

_And fondness…_

There's more to it than just friendship or loyalty… I can't put my finger on how exactly I feel for Lord Raenef, but I'd do anything, even put my life in the line, just to protect his smile. 

Movement…

He's stirring… 

His eyelids slowly part, revealing two glimmering emeralds that mirror his heart. As they say, the eyes are windows to the soul. And this person in front of me- whose face is less than an inch apart from mine at the moment- is a living proof of that.

For a very long minute the world freezes while I drown in his gaze. And that world just completely disappears when something soft and warm touches my lips. 

Then he beams at me.

"Good morning!" 

It sure is.

~end!

~*~

=^w^= Um… in one of the manwha's covers I think Raenef has blond hair and green eyes, so I stuck to that. I prefer that than his blue hair anyway ^^;; He looks more alive and realistic that way. Besides, I've always been a sucker for green eyes. ::sigh:: Bear with me here. 


End file.
